


through this life and in between

by enbyboiwonder



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Drabble Sequence, Episode: s01e06 Wrench, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: where you go, i will followthrough this life and in betweenthe road is long—alone is longerand most of "i" is you and me





	through this life and in between

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from [The Man to Hold the Water](https://youtu.be/hMZSaHo6kK0) by Rob Thomas, which is very much a macdalton song.  I've been listening to this album on repeat pretty much the entire time it's been out.  It's so lovely.

i.

They're sitting a little closer than usual, maybe, and it's getting late and Jack should be getting home soon and they both should be getting to bed, but it's warm and comfortable and Mac doesn't want to stop the movie though he hasn't actually been paying attention to it at least since the last act.

And when Jack wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him still closer and presses a soft, lingering kiss to the crown of his head, maybe he should feel weirded out, but mostly it just feels right.

"I love you," Jack whispers into his hair.

He rests a hand on Jack's knee, thumb tracing over the worn denim of his jeans.  "I love you, too."

 

ii.

"Ah, Mac, I could kiss you right now, buddy," Jack says when they're lying on the soft earth under blessedly open skies and breathing in the blessedly fresh air after Mac's just saved them all from being buried alive in their rental.

"Just knowing you wanna do it is enough, thanks," he fires back by rote, but he thinks that he wouldn't mind.  He thinks that he hasn't minded for a while, now.

 

iii.

After he disarms the bombs, when he's slumped on the truck's steps as the adrenaline leaves him and Jack's sprawled out next to him, hand resting on his arm and knee pressed warm against his, he thinks about kissing, about not minding.  About Jack's arm draped close and comfortable around his shoulders most evenings on the couch.  About how this barest of touches isn't quite enough, and how, if they hugged now, neither of them would be quite willing to let go.  So he closes his eyes and leans back against the truck's open rear door and soaks up Jack's warmth and presence and  _alive-ness_ , and just exists, for a moment.  Just lives, and breathes, and is, here, together.

 

iv.

He gets home and lets Bozer fit him for a mask and then sprawls out on the couch, drained, but feeling good, considering.  Especially when Jack wanders in bearing food and settles in next to him.  They watch something light on Netflix, and as the episodes slip by, Mac shifts closer to Jack, leaning into his solid warmth.

Jack's arm slips around his shoulders as it so often does, now, fitting Mac against his side, and this time, Mac looks up at him, leans up and kisses him softly.

"What was that for?" Jack asks, a small furrow in his brow, his eyes still closed.

"For earlier," Mac says simply, thinking of bombs and close calls and chances and not letting go.  Thinking,  _I could kiss you right now, buddy_ —thinking,  _Then why don't you?_

When Jack's eyes open, soft gaze meeting his, he leans in and kisses him again, and when Jack's mouth slides open under his, letting him in, it feels like the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
